grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scribing Recipes
Scribing is the crafting of books on Grophland using other books or different items. You can combine two items at the Wizard and he will give you the finished product. Tools Used Some tools can be used in Scribing. *Mesarch Scribe -- can be used to craft recipes you've discovered without additional cost *Shears -- to cut cloth items into Rags and Rags into Yarn *Pestle and Mortar -- to grind raw materials into powders List of Scribing Recipes Note: These are only a few of the scribing recipes in Grophland. If you have more, please list them here. *The Later Letters + K and S = Advanced Reading Guide *Blank Book + Alchemy = Alchemical Notebook *Amadeus' Diary + All About Me = Amadeus Unauthorised *Notebook + Strong Amadeus Figure = Amadeus' Diary *Blue Ink + Blank Book = Aquarian Mysteries *Notebook + Starfish Charm = At the Seashore *Notebook + Snail Eggs = At the Seashore *Blank Book + Cooking Recipes = Basic Cooking *D to J + Learn Your ABC = Beginner's Reading Guide *Stitched Folio + Stitched Folio = Blank Book'' (will use up a yarn)'' *Stitched Folio + Silver Leather = Blank Book *Blue Powder + Octo Ink = Blue Ink *Burnt Leather Scraps + Burnt Leather Scraps = Burnt Leather *Splat Collecting + Spider Facts = Caught in the Web *Red Ink + Blank Book = Caves and Kebos *Embossed Leather + Scribe's Letter Sampler = D to J *Insecure Code + Torn Page = Dubious Clarification *Forbidden Scroll + Lunar Scroll = Fell Scroll *Paper Key + Locked Book = Fire Magic *Elegant Omelet + Notebook = Flat's Omelete Recipe Book *Pale Gold Dust + Octo-Ink = Gold Ink *Password List + Blank Book = Hacker's Journal *Iron Book + Locked Book = Impenetrable Book *Notebook + Butterfly Net = Insect Collection *Silver Leather + Scribe's Letter Sampler = K and S *Rag + Water = Loose Paper *Password List + Bleach = Loose Paper *Insecure Code + Bleach = Loose Paper *Bleach + Ruined Paper = Loose Paper *Thankfully Unfinished Work + Insane Remains = Madman's Diary *Loose Paper + Loose Paper = Notebook *Notebook + Senbu Flower = Pressed Flowers *Red Powder + Octo Ink = Red Ink *Gold Ink + Blank Book = Sand *Blank Book + Golden Scarab = Scarab Amulets *Loose Paper + Octo Ink = Scribe's Letter Sampler *Fell Scroll + Phoenix Feather = Scribe's Secret *Insecure Code + Blank Book = Security Through Obscurity *Burnt Leather + Bleach = Silver Leather *Notebook + Splat Judge = Splat Collecting *Notebook + Splat King = Splat Collecting *Yarn + Loose Paper = Stitched Folio *Notebook + Spicy Stew = Ten Spice Recipe Book *Dubious Clarification + Confused Notes = Thankfully Unfinished Work *Fire Oil + Frozen Book = Thawed Book *Advanced Reading Guide + Beginner's Reading Guide = The Complete Alphabet *Fell Scroll + Madman's Diary = The Necronomicon *Notebook + Sword Blade = The World in the Past Category:Recipes